


Living in the Moment

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius desperately desires Remus to take him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I love this world and its characters. They’re not mine and I make no money from this, but I love them just the same.

Lying on his back in front of the fireplace, Sirius feels stiff and nervous. The several shots of fire whiskey which had seemed to go straight to his head before, now do not seem to be enough.

Sirius is aware of the hands working their way down his body. The fingers start at the nape of his neck and pause on his chest, teasing the small, hard buds of nipples. They stay there only long enough to make Sirius tingle, then they move on, downward. Unable to tell where they are going for the blindfold covering his eyes, Sirius nonetheless knows their eventual destination.

The hand takes his flaccid cock and warms it with a few, gentle rubs. It’s teasing that he likes. Mischievous, playful teasing. Sirius finds himself relaxing almost instantly. The touch is not as natural as he would have liked, but the whole night seemed a bit strange and unexpected anyway. Right now all he wants is more touching. And roughness.

He wants everything he cannot easily get. If easy were what he wanted, he would have picked up one of the women at the pub and fucked her like usual. But Sirius had wanted something special. Something full of emotion, not just fucking. Something he could only get from someone he loved.

The fingers pull back his foreskin and caress the smooth head of his cock. Sirius is hard now and growing harder by the second. And as one hand grips and begins to pull, Sirius calls out, “Remus!” The word is hot and breathy and, if Sirius could see anything other than blackness, he was certain it would have looked like a moist cloud. Perhaps in reaction to the name, the strokes speed up.

The rest of him grows hot as well, thanks in part to the fireplace and the fire whiskey. Sweaty palms stroke his cock and fondle his balls. Sweat trickles down his neck and a warm, naked thigh presses against one of his. “Ohhhh…” Sirius groans. “Yes…” A chuckle is his answer, and he is again reminded who is touching him.

Then, before he knows what is happening, the strokes slow and hands move from cock to the top of his thighs. Inside. Beneath. With one strong motion, they shove his legs up and a body moves between them. As Sirius’ legs come down on bare shoulders, a long, stiff prick shoves its way into him. The sweaty palms clutch his thighs and hold him in place as Sirius is taken.

Each thrust is both painful and delightful, and Sirius’ teeth clench. He is not a moaner; he is a screamer. But he does not want to scream too early. He wants the sensations to last. He wants them to drive him wild. He wants them to drive him over the edge. “More,” he gasps. The steady rhythm is broken as a hand slips down again to grasp his cock. “Oh fuck me!” he exclaims at the intensity of the pleasurable sensation. He squirms and thrusts at the same time. A grin is plastered on his face and his legs are pushed right up against his body as lips brush his.

Sirius gasps when the rhythm again becomes regular, the hand on his cock and the cock in his arse moving in synch. He cannot think, cannot speak. All he can do is enjoy the force and the pleasure building within him. And when it all becomes too much for him, he comes with such a monstrously loud yell that the movement stops for a brief moment in surprise. Sirius feels his own seed hot on his chest, hotter than anything else that night, hotter than anything he can imagine. The strokes increase in speed and are accompanied by deep, desperate grunts. Then Sirius feels the man tense and shoot as well, and Sirius whispers “Oh, Remus… love you…” as he calms after his orgasm.

When the two are untangled and cleaned, they lie beside each other on the floor. The blindfold is the last thing to come off, and Sirius clutches it in his hand as he opens his eyes. Everything is out of focus to start with, but the blurry world takes only a few seconds to sharpen. The room. The fire. The sleepy man beside him with strands of hair in his face. Several pieces are in his mouth, in fact. Sirius contemplates brushing them away, but he cannot bring himself to do it.

Sirius rolls over onto his side, his back to the man. He suddenly feels very cold, even as warm arms and a body embrace him from behind. “It’s all right,” he hears, and tries to believe. He shivers and closes his eyes, hoping against hope that James had been thinking of Lily the whole time.


End file.
